


True Blue

by Rennen



Series: OCs [8]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Amirite guys, Bad Poetry, Poetry, True blue more like, True poo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: The blue target has baffled police for weeks.
Series: OCs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 2





	1. Goggles

A group of guys were walking down the sidewalk, in white t-shirts, rapping. One of them swung his arms in nonsensical ways along with his quick rhyming. Red goggles followed them as they walked past an inconspicuous alleyway. The group of men disappeared once they reached the end of the sidewalk, and the rap faded away along with them. Ramune poked her head out from the alleyway, and saw the neon lights shining off the wet asphalt roads. Cars sped past. She shook her head from side to side as she checked her surroundings, before emerging from her alleyway. Her sweatshirt was raggedy, but the faint blue target that sat on the front was still visible.

The street was empty, besides the occasional car, but the lights were as bright as they would be anywhere else. Neon pinks and blues made the place look as if it were from a movie, rather than reality. Blaring red Japanese kanji yelled at anyone that walked past it. Rain began to tap on the top of her head and drops of water appeared on her goggles, obscuring her vision. Ramune was quickly soaked, but she had business to do. She pulled the can of spray paint out of her hoodie pocket and began her walk down the street, completely undeterred by the rain, simply pulling her hood over her head.

Time passes, and police sirens begin to scream. A good Samaritan has made a call to the local authorities about a wandering child out in the rain during the early am hours. The police sped their cars down the slick roads, causing water to splash up and onto the sidewalk and anyone unlucky enough to be walking on it. The policemen parked their cars and slammed the doors behind them. It was the same child that was always walking around the city at night, that the police could never get a hold of. The kid in the crappy sweater and the red goggles. The policemen saw something flash in the corner of their eyes, and shone the light of their flashlights onto the culprit, and saw a message left behind for anyone who may see it, written in blue spray paint on the side of an old building.

“Only those who have seen death can fully appreciate life.” The wall told them, with a giant blue spray-painted target encircling the message. Below the sentence was a signature that read, “True Blue”.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Blue

When I sleep I see deserts,  
but when I’m awake I see life.  
I see those annoying blue suits,  
but I have never seen her.  
It’s always the stubborn blue suits.  
Ratatatat,  
that’s the sound I hear in my dreams.  
It’s the sound of a machine gun.

It’s night time now,  
but the world never truly sleeps.  
Those ugly green suits.  
I left them behind to pursue something greater,  
To pursue freedom.  
I wanted her to stay with me,  
but the world didn’t allow such a thing.

There’s something greater in this world,  
beyond what we see.  
But humans are so unmotivated to find it.  
That’s what I’m here for!  
My job is to unveil the truth for all to see,  
whether they want to see it or not.  
And I’ll do this until the day I die,  
I’ll be so loud,

that even my mom and dad will hear me.


	3. Those Blue Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they stubborn?

It was rainy that night, the kind of weather where it’s raining yet warm at the same time. The time was in the early am, when the sky was still dark and the signs were a bright neon. It was routine at this point, someone would call the police; a young teen was wandering the streets at night with a spray can. The police would come to the location, but the child would be gone. All that would be left in the child’s footsteps in the blue target, and the cryptic message written in blue spray paint.

“Only those who have seen death, can fully appreciate life.” It was the same message every time, as if the writer was trying to cram it into the police’s heads. The police did not know what this message had to do with a potentially homeless child wandering the streets, but the child seemed to think it was a very important statement. Either way, the child refused to be caught. Usually when a child is homeless and left to a life alone, they can become a criminal. Petty robbery, vandalism, drugs. But this was not the case with their subject, True Blue. The blue target always had a signature.

True Blue had yet to actually do any real harm. Yes, they have committed “vandalism”, but only on old buildings that no one was using anyway. Neither has True Blue seemed to get into drugs, or petty robbery. It was a strange thing. The child wasn’t a criminal, and the police weren’t trying to lock them up, the child was simply an enigma. Always escaping, showing the smallest bit of disrespect towards the police force, and then coming back to do it all again a few days later. It didn’t make sense. True Blue did not make sense, and neither did the blue targeted message. It would only be a matter of time before True Blue was eventually caught. Eventually, the laughter that rang in their ears would be no more, and the child would be brought to the world. It was only a matter of time before True Blue became no more.


	4. The Legendary True Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internet is nosey

The internet is in a craze.  
A new player has destroyed their ranks.  
Multiplayer games are a hit right now,  
The detectives are on the case.  
Who is True Blue?

The blue target is the only thing they see,  
it taunts them.  
A gender? Nobody knows. Age? Nobody knows.  
These alleyways,  
where the guys think they’re spitting hot raps,  
could be the home of the alleged True Blue.

The police catch sight of a kid.  
But the next second the kid is gone.  
Rain taps the asphalt.  
The blue target leaves only confusion.  
Who is True Blue?


	5. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Blue thinks about the police.

These blue suits are so annoying.  
All they do is chase after their "justice."  
I just want to be left alone,   
but those blue suits are always in my business.  
"We cannot allow a child to be in such a state!"   
That's what they claim,  
but really,  
do they even care?  
What's even the problem?  
Get out of my business.  
I just want to have fun.

The internet is going nuts,  
looks like a new spicy meme is up.  
Thats me,  
I'm the meme.  
Kek.  
Nobody knows that though,  
that's why everyone's so interested.  
These people are like those blue suits,  
so nosey.  
The worst part isn't even that,  
it's that these people haven't even learned anything.  
I paint and paint,  
but nobody ever listens.  
What can I do to get them to listen?  
If paint isn't enough,  
then I'll just have to be more dramatic.  
Maybe I'll jump from a helicopter,  
like the protagonist in action movies.  
It'll be raining,  
thundering clouds.  
All I ever knew was the desert,  
but the rain isn't too bad.  
The cops will be under the helicopter,  
their obnoxious sirens going off.  
Jeez.  
They chase me as if I'm a criminal,  
they should focus on people who actually trouble.  
Those blue suits are so single-minded.


	6. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Blue plays some games

Bang, and right through his head it goes. Crouched on one knee, she lifted her eye from the scope. She heard the cheering of teammates, and thought it was ironic that they would cheer for a murder, until she remembered that none of it was real. The neon surroundings contrasted with a rather dark premise. The gun was a stylized version of the real thing. It was all just a video game, meaning that no real murder had taken place.

She hefted herself up with a hand on her knee and pulled the rifle to her side. Now that she had briefly killed one of the enemies, they would know where she was. Positioning was of the ultimate importance to a sniper. She lifted her left hand and shoot out the hook, swinging on the rope from the top of one virtual building to the next, and running with quick steps across the roof. Gunshots sounded from below, causing her to jump and look down, but she saw nothing. Her teammates were spamming the jump button in celebration while they waited for the enemy to respawn. That’s when she realized it was truly just her. Those kids down there didn’t hear the gunshots, or the sirens, or see the rows of men fall before their very eyes in a bloody pool. She closed her eyes behind red goggles, and willed the memories away, before finding a suitable spot to crouch down in, sticking her face to the scope. Her teammates stopped jumping as they heard a stomping rampage heading for their direction.


	7. The Whole Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My purpose

Those red goggles reflected the bit of light that leaked through the alleyway. True Blue’s eyes stared from behind, viewing the world all in a shade of red. She had found a little canopy to sit under, as the rain poured. She thought about the police. She smiled as a small breath went out her nose. It was a humored smile, and a smile of slight chaos. She just felt very giddy, for no real reason. 

Gunfire. Bombs. Smoke and sand. Children. Dead. Death. Ramune. True Blue. She smiled again. She just couldn’t help it, it’s just how she was. She was naturally a force of chaos.

They would wonder, how did True Blue get so good at video games? How did she manage to master the sniper role? Headshot after headshot. She laughed to herself. Real life experience, that’s how.

Only those who have seen death, can fully appreciate life.

True Blue was free now, from the times in the past. She wanted to stay free and live a life of excitement and adventure. Swinging from virtual building to virtual building. A maniacal smile on her face, red goggles shining. No one can catch True Blue, no one can defeat True Blue. Forever a legend etched in time, and flying blur against the sky.

And she wanted others to do the same. So many people just float through life, never truly knowing what they have. They cry, and they complain. But True Blue will smile. She’ll laugh in the face of the police that chase her, stare right into the flashlight, and right into the helicopter above. The rain will pour; the Japanese letters will be neon, and Ramune will cackle. Her arms will spread out wide, and the raggedy targets upon her clothing will glow in the dark. Taunting. Their shade a true blue.

Right now, she was only sitting in in the rain. One day, the police would catch up. She knew it was coming, and eventually the world would have their eyes on the one known as True Blue. Until then, she would just remember about the hero she once was.


	8. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a rumor, don't take it too seriously.

Nobody knows who True Blue is.  
Everybody already knows that they will never know.  
But there’s a rumor,  
it’s only a rumor,  
but I heard that True Blue had a love.  
I wonder who could have swooned the legendary True Blue?  
Let’s try and imagine it.

A beautiful girl, near the same age as True Blue.  
They lived together in the same building,  
a very special and secret situation.  
She was blond.  
She was like an older sister to True Blue,  
and the young Blue just developed a crush.  
It’s ironic that someone so confident,  
could become shy.  
But she died.  
Now True Blue has a hole in her heart,  
a cute blond shaped hole.

But that’s just a rumor.  
no one actually knows about True Blue.  
For all we know, True Blue could be some 40 year old man.  
Will we ever know?


	9. A Force of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

The reason I always loved the fireworks is because I can relate to them.  
Chaotic,  
quickly fizzling out,  
but leaving a lasting impact on all who see it.  
You say I'm unpredictable?  
But my reasons were all laid out in front of you this whole time.  
You really think I wouldn't want a peaceful day or two?  
That kind of luxury is not awarded for those like me,  
But dwelling on the past will only hurt your present.  
The only time that truly matters is now.  
There's no time for thinking twice,   
for second guessing,   
for betrayal or arguing.  
I have a cause.  
I have a purpose.  
This rainy asphalt and neon signs are my home,  
the best home I've ever had.  
What looks poor to you can be rich to another.  
I have never been more free,  
and I will never give that up.


End file.
